roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Silver Mantis
Personality He's calm, polite and smart. He does not like to be in debt with people but still does what benefits him the most. He is quite friendly with people he considers good, but he admires Vincent the most since he was his first friend during childhood and teaches him how to fight, so is quite cheerful around him. One negative point in him, though, is that he's too idealistic so he could be easily manipulated. Backstory He's the only son of Dean Silver and Hideko Silver. His mother died giving him birth. He had a friend called Vincent Plasmius, who took care of him while the rest of his colleagues ostracized him since his quirk didn't manifest. He tried to defend himself when his colleagues were bullying him, and his body moved on its own. The bullies asked where he learned to be a "running punchbag" and proceeded to beat him. At the age of 5, his father moved to Tokyo with him due to business reasons. As a kid, he wanted to be a hero, and at the age of 11, he decided to apply for martial arts. Since his father was always traveling due to business reasons, he found himself going to various dojo's and learned new fighting styles. At the age of 14, he was versed in many fighting styles and was recognized by his masters as a prodigy students. He wanted to apply for WayHaven Hero Academy and therefore had to separate from his father. His father assisted him in his travel to WayHaven and to find an apartment. He applied for WayHaven Hero Academy and passed the exam. Since the news of Vincent's parents' death, his trust on the heroes was wavering, and the breaking point was by his second year, where during an internship, the hero who was supposed to guide him turned on him and tried to kill him. He resisted and ended up killing the hero instead, and then he decided to drop out of WayHaven Hero Academy. Since then, he changed his mindset and decided he'd change the world, but he didn't have enough power to do so. He realized he needed more than pure strength and technique to be able to do something. He heard rumors about how in WayHaven, there was a really strong villain, and he wanted to defeat him, and everyone else in the way. Resources He works at Plasmius Enterprises where he earns $6,000 a month. Equipment/Weaponry Gray and Black jacket; Black pants; Gray shoes; Black bandages in his arms; smartphone. Crossbow, Dragon Fang Sword, Combat Knife, Intercom Specialization Swordsmanship, Crossbow Mastery Quirk/Power Keys of Ego His quirk is a manipulation of the hormones and impulses that his brain create, allowing him to react faster than a normal human and boost his performance with increased production of adrenalin for a short duration, allowing him to reach inhuman levels of speed before he suffers a big drawback. He can activate these powers by picturing the things he calls Keys of Ego. Each key gives him a different ability, those that he has acquired being: Key of Egoism - The first key ever acquired. It gives him enhanced reflexes of 0.15 seconds and an automatic defense mechanism that reacts to any threat in a range of 18 meters. Key of Hate - The second key. It gives him a boost that can be activated at will, enhancing his speed to a max 112 km/h for 3 turns and has a cooldown of 10 turns with his quirk completely disabled. He can reach top speed in 9 seconds. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Villains Category:Golden Age OC Villains